


星辰 【未成年】③

by Litanti



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litanti/pseuds/Litanti
Relationships: sungchen
Kudos: 4





	星辰 【未成年】③

仙贝加私设

主星辰

副娜俊

一切可以请往下

“我要正式开始追你了。”朴志晟真挚的看着钟辰乐

说完钟辰乐就感受到了朴志晟温柔的亲吻，有些笨拙，但是钟辰乐也能感受到里面装满着这些天没说出来的话。

钟辰乐没有反应，因为他也不知道要做出什么反应，他只是呆呆地看着朴志晟一连串的动作，最后拿起包，走出房间。

“走啦，别愣着了。”朴志晟回头看了看钟辰乐

“我知道你不知道，但是我会等的，毕竟在你身边这么久了，你也没发现。”

五分钟后

“！！！！！！！！！！！朴志晟是喜欢我吗？！”

要说钟辰乐这辈子什么没经历过

维也纳金色大厅，澳门回归演唱，央视表演。才十几岁早就阅遍各种大场面。对！要说钟辰乐在音乐上是神的恩赐，天使的嗓音......那么在恋爱上钟辰乐就是一个智商为负数的娃。虽然他的反射弧已经跨越了整个地球二十圈，但也不阻碍他的王茉莉发动开始对朴志晟最近所有举动快速的回忆，以及终于明白了这一切的缘由。

说实话，这一次辰乐世界的问题没有解决，反而更复杂了。

对于钟辰乐来说朴志晟是他的最好的朋友，他也一直非常珍视这个弟弟。但是再朴志晟告白之前，其实钟辰乐没有多往恋爱去想。

这时候还是搬救星吧。

“嘟嘟—”

“仁俊，怎么办，志晟好像喜欢我..他还亲了我..”

“你终于知道了呀，你是不是傻，全世界就你不知道吧，你有没有别的事，没事我就挂了哈。”

“诶诶诶，干嘛！我就是不知道，来问你怎么办！”

“行了行了，别搁我这秀恩爱，你看我给你分析一波，那是不是你的初吻？”

“你怎么知道？”

“你别管，但是你想想你第一次接吻，这对于你是不是挺重要的？”

“是....这又怎么了？”钟辰乐突然有点跟不上黄仁俊的思路怎么就突然初吻了。

“你看看你，你的重点都不在于你的初吻，而是朴志晟亲了你，这说明了啥，得了得了别废话了，拜拜拜拜。” 

“等等等！”

“嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟”钟辰乐话都没说完，但对面的人早就掐断了电话。

尽管此刻钟辰乐已经想口吐芬芳，但是他还是仔细斟酌了这一番话，感觉好像还是有点道理？

“谁啊？”渽民凑过仁俊身边，把头靠在仁俊肩上，撒撒娇似的问

“哈哈哈，逗死我了是辰乐，他问我朴志晟喜欢他咋办？你说他是不是傻都....”说着仁俊就笑了转头，发现罗渽民就这么盯着他，突然冷不丁来一句“那我喜欢仁俊尼咋办？”

“！！你干嘛说这种话...不都在一起了嘛，还老这样...”黄仁俊的耳垂一下子红了，声音越说越低，推了推罗渽民的头

“今天好想去仁俊房间哦”罗渽民像是没看到黄仁俊红透的脸似的，还凑近仁俊耳朵小声说道

“.....去呗”

如果现在街上有人看到朴志晟，肯定会觉得他傻乎乎的，朴志晟一直在傻笑。朴志晟不愧是虚势之王，他回想起他刚刚那一套操作都不禁开始佩服自己了。但是说实话朴志晟原来是想撒谎的，打算就这么隐瞒过去，或许之后辰乐也不会知道，但是当辰乐问他的那一刻，他心中的锁好像硬是被撬开了。秘密的匣子，抑制了这么久，在辰乐面前，好像都是徒劳。

“对了！我该给渽民哥打个电话了。”

说着朴志晟播起了电话

“嘟嘟嘟”

罗渽民看到屏幕上显示着朴志晟的电话。  
伸手去抓床头的手机  
“别接...啊...”黄仁俊身子已经软瘫了，看到罗渽民要去接电话，也没有力气去反抗，但是有些不满的用脚踢了踢罗渽民。  
罗渽民拿起手机“仁俊，要安静哦。”  
“！！？不要”黄仁俊想抢过罗渽民的手机  
但就像小猫咪一样在肌肉兔子面只是徒劳的抓挠。  
“志晟，怎么啦？”罗渽民直接接通了电话，身下的活却也没有停下，反而比刚刚还有更快的去摩擦黄仁俊的甬道，黄仁俊本来就因为罗渽民刚刚的前戏实在是太撩拨变得很敏感了，內穴一缩一缩的，现在罗渽民一下加快速度，他的生理盐水因为快感的的迭起吧嗒啪嗒的往下流。  
黄仁俊忍不住要发出声音来，他下意识的用手肘去捂住自己的嘴，但是声音还是不断的从缝隙中穿出来“嗯...阿......呜呜”  
可是身上的人只是一直看着他忍着不叫的样子，好像还很开心，用空出来的手去揉捏黄仁俊的臀肉，用力的掐了两下，黄仁俊被掐疼了，惊呼了一声。

“渽民哥？你那里怎么有声音啊？”朴志晟疑惑的问道  
“你听错了吧我在我家里呢，就我一人。”

说到最后四个字的时候罗渽民停顿强调了一下，黄仁俊只能看着身上人得逞的样子，有点恼羞成努的瞪了罗渽民一眼。  
在罗渽民反复无常不安分的手照料下，终于结束了那一通对于黄仁俊来说时间太长的电话。  
黄仁俊大口的喘着气，身上到处都粉扑扑的，刚刚捂住嘴的手上还有一圈牙印。  
罗渽民看着他问“仁俊尼，还可以吗？”  
“别了，我不想要了”仁俊生气的扭过头  
“好嘛。”黄仁俊以为罗渽民有点歉意了，谁知道他用舌头去舔了舔胸前两个肿的小豆豆。乳首被侵略般的咬了一下，黄仁俊还是没有抑制住自己的声带“阿...嗯”。罗渽民吸食够了后，也不知是不是故意的，一条银丝连着乳尖拉起，泛着水光。  
黄仁俊看到自己的乳头被玩弄的变得又红又涨，身下又夹紧了几分  
“可是仁俊这么好吃，我控制不住嘛。”  
“哼...”  
罗渽民刚刚打电话的时候看着身下人的扭动，和低低声叫喘，其实也已经憋了很久，开始了最后的进攻.....

大概今天除了钟辰乐来说，大家都度过了开心的一天kkkkk  
tbc


End file.
